Dan Trett
Daniel “Dan” Trett (born December 1st 1984) is an English poker player, socialite, self-promoter, habitual traveler, bachelor, and philanthropist. Dan is highly respected by numerous poker observers, contemporaries, and peers. He now resides in Sydney, Australia. Introduction Dan first began to develop his poker skills by playing against friends as a teenager around the Cramlington, Northumberland area in the early 2000s. It didn't take long for Dan to advance his game, and around 2003 became a regular around local Newcastle upon Tyne casinos. These included Grosvenor, Stanley, and Bannatynes where he learnt his trade playing there weekly schedule, against some of Newcastle's veteran players including James Browning, Hamid Rowshanaei, and Steven Liu. During 2005 Dan had complications with his national casino membership, which as a result had an adverse effect on his ability to play live poker. Determined to continue playing he assumed the identity of Craig Tumilty, playing under this alias for almost four years until he straightened out his own membership in 2009. One of his nicknames “Tumilty”, stems from the ID card he secured to practice in the UK, whilst nationally barred. His other nicknames are “M'FKIN” for his reputation of having extravagant nights out and “Trigger” for his relentless aggressive poker style. Dan has been a stalwart of the British and international poker scene ever since, excelling at both tournaments and cash games. Colourful character at the table, and definitely an advocate of live poker as opposed to the online arena. Several years down the line and now Dan is one of the most recognizable, quick witted, charismatic, and feared poker players in card rooms around Newcastle upon Tyne, Las Vegas, and now Sydney. Continuing for several years to be a dominating force each and every time he takes to the felt. Tournaments Notable achievements include being the inaugural 2012 Newcastle UKIPT High Roller champion, triumphing in the 2013 Mirage Poker Showdown main event, winner of events in both Caesars Palace Winter and Summer Poker Classics, two time Canberra National Poker Championships champion, four major wins at the Golden Nugget Hotel & Casino in both the The Grand Poker Series and The Grand Fall Classic Poker Series, a string of impressive local results which have catapulted him to top on the all time number of cashes list across his hometown Newcastle upon Tyne casinos. His other tournament accomplishments include final table appearances at numerous nationally recognized UK festivals including Gala Casinos Poker Tour, Coral British Masters Poker Tour, Grosvenor UK Poker Tour, and second place in the main event of the Newcastle Sky Poker Tour 2011. Meanwhile over the USA, he has had success in a number of poker festivals including Binions Poker Classic, Caesars Mega Stack Series and the highly prestigious Venetian DeepStack Extravaganza. Dan is arguably the best tournament player to come through the Newcastle ranks, with one of the most decorated tournament backgrounds. Dan arrived onto the poker stage in 2003 with a PLO final table in the North East Championships, this was held in Gala Casino Teesside only a short distance from his hometown Newcastle. Dan is at a point where tournament success motivates him more than ever, as he looks to be recognized and achieve some solid success in this game. Every tournament he wins is just another step towards a target he never wants to meet, in his quest to make poker history and reach the promised land. As of 2013, his total live tournament winnings exceed $300,000. Cash Despite Dan's limitless tournament résumé, he spends the majority of his time building his bankroll at the cash tables. He enjoys the different challenge that cash games offer, including the technical, strategic, and psychological aspect. He enjoys playing with deep stacks, and making decisions across all the streets with subtlety, artistry, and good judgement. This process is often omitted particularly in the later stages of tournaments, which ultimately increases the variance involved. Whilst back home in Newcastle upon Tyne Dan is a regular participant in the £1-£2 no limit hold'em cash games at Aspers casino, and during time spent across the Atlantic in Las Vegas you could predominantly find him over at the MGM Grand at the $2-$5 no limit hold'em tables. Now living in Australia, he's regularly found at Sydney’s premier entertainment venue The Star playing their A$2-A$5 no limit hold'em cash games. Although comfortable playing $2-$5, Dan has on occasions "took shots" at bigger games. He's been known to play as big as $10-$20 at the Bellagio Las Vegas, notably losing a $10,000+ pot in December 2006 holding AA vs. AA all in pre-flop. He admits that with the remarkable variance involved, particulary with no limit hold'em that even if you’re good enough to beat the game you will go broke playing outside your bankroll and comfort zone. As of 2012, It's estimated that Dan's live cash winnings exceed $200,000.